1. Technical field
This invention relates to the field of cutting devices and, more particularly, to a pair of scissors for cutting hair with an open-ended thumb handle for greater ease of use and improved comfort when cutting hair.
2. Prior Art
Conventional scissors include two cutting blades with handles attached to the blades for operation. The lower handle normally has an opening for the insertion of a plurality of fingers to operate the scissors while the upper handle normally accommodates only the thumb. Because any mass-produced scissors sold to the general public must have a thumb hole large enough to accommodate a plethora of thumb sizes, the thumb hole is often larger than necessary for most people, especially women with small hands. As a result, a user's thumb often has a tendency to slide around the thumb hole while cutting, resulting in a less than ideal grip on the scissors. This slippage of the thumb reduces the operator's control of the scissors, thereby reducing the accuracy of the cut. This is particularly critical when cutting hair or making fine paper or material cuts where accuracy is essential.
Another problem commonly faced by haircutters and those who use scissors frequently is the inability to remove their thumb from the thumb hole quickly. Haircutters  are constantly removing their hands from their scissors to use other grooming utensils and apply liquid or spray materials to a client's hair. A pair of scissors that enables the haircutter to move his/her hand freely and quickly in and out of the scissors would reduce the time needed to cut hair and make the hair stylist more efficient.
Accordingly, a need remains for a pair of scissors with an adjustable, open-ended thumb handle for greater control and ease of use.